An Assortment of Whouffles
by MattHarrisFF
Summary: AAOW is, potentially, a series of largely unconnected whouffle drabbly one shot things in which Clara and the Doctor go on fantastical adventures and dates. This shall be entirely Whouffle based. It is literally a place for me to spew out fluff that wouldn't be appropriate in my other works. Think of each chapter as a fire roasted marshmallow. All gooey in the middle.
1. In Which The Doctor Admits His Feelings

"You see, Clara, the universe is this big… wibbly wobbly mess…" The Doctor started off, lightly guiding Clara to sit down on a bench. They were in a park on Earth in the 21st century, and they hadn't even had to use the TARDIS to get there. By the Doctor's knowledge nothing crazy or exciting would happen in the particular park they were at, especially not at the particular time that they were there. "Some wibbly's are bigger than others, and some wobbly's are more wobbly than other wobbly's. But always, the wibbly requires the wobbly to exist."

Clara was looking more confused and concerned as the Doctor went on babbling. He was usually eccentric with his speech, which could only be expected by someone who wore bow ties, tweed, a belt and suspenders yet somehow managed to pull it off completely. "Really not sure what you're getting at here, Doctor," Clara interjected, her lips pulling into a small, sympathetic smile.

The Doctor let out a brief sigh, he knew he wasn't making sense but that was only because he was doing something very dangerous, something that he had only done twice… well three times if you counted the clone. The Doctor was falling in love with one of his companions, and he wasn't trying to stop it from happening. There was something about her little, quirked half smile that seemed to make him fall all the faster. "You're the wibbly to my wobbly, Clara Oswald," He eventually managed to force out.

Clara's eyes widened and her cheeks began to flush a deep shade of red. If the Doctor was saying what she thought he was saying, and it was very possible that he was, then he was saying that those little secret feelings that she had been harbouring were reciprocated. But that was all too much to believe. The Doctor's own wide eyed puppy dog expression wasn't helping deter her thoughts. "I.. Ah… Sorry?" Clara mumbled out, her brain not able to comprehend, nor react, to what was happening.

The Doctor's face fell instantly, his eyes portraying the hurt and betrayal that had raked across his hearts as he felt he had been rejected. The time lord stood and twisted on the spot, so that Clara could not see the tears that were building at the corners of his eyes. "I see," The Doctor stated his voice calm and collected, "I suppose I was mistaken. See you next Wednesday, Oswald."

"Wait," Clara reached out and grabbed his hand before he could walk away, linking her fingers with his and squeezing very lightly. "Please don't go."


	2. In Which The Doctor and Clara picnic

_**In Which Clara and The Doctor Picnic**_

The Doctor hadn't actually known that the day he had chosen to take Clara on a lovely, peaceful date to the Darshenki empire on Crudello that it would be, at exactly forty seven minutes after their arrival, be thrown into complete disarray by the murder of the inquisitor. Nor did he know that, at exactly fifty three minutes after their arrival, would the only registered new comers to the planet be blamed for the aforementioned assassination of the ruler. So it was completely not his intention for their peaceful picnic by the Waterfalls of Systerio, which was a cliff made completely of clear emerald, would be interrupted by a fairly large automated security service, causing the duo to have to run for their lives back to the TARDIS.

Clara Oswald was not happy with The Doctor, and she had deemed to show that to him by standing rather imposingly with her hands on her hips. Within her hair lay several large twigs, her dress was ripped in multiple locations and she had lost one of her flats. The Doctor was, quite appropriately, terrified.

"Completely safe you said," Clara growled, taking a step toward the man.

"Well it was," The Doctor responded meekly.

"Not a thing that could possibly go wrong you said," Clara continued, raising a finger at him when he opened his mouth to make another snarky response. "'A nice peaceful picnic for my favorite human', your exact words those are. So, Doctor, what happened?"

The Doctor lowered his head, his bottom lip quivering slightly, he had in all honesty tried to make it perfect for her. "I may have made a slight error in the timing of us getting here," The Doctor mumbled, his inner feelings very clearly portrayed by his voice.

Before he knew it, two small arms had been wrapped around him and a kiss had been placed on his cheek by a tip-toeing Clara. "Better luck next time, eh Doctor?" The girl grinned, and the Doctor couldn't help but grin back.

**_AN: Just to point out. These little pieces ARE all set in the same universe, but the continuity may be a bit wibbly. I'll try to make it obvious where each one fits chronologically. It will be rare if there is a story arc that takes longer to do than a short chapter in these early stages, but no doubt my mind will start to run away with me eventually. Hope you enjoy the fluff though!_**


End file.
